1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head that ejects liquid, a liquid ejecting head unit including the liquid ejecting head, a liquid ejecting apparatus, and a method for manufacturing the liquid ejecting head unit, and more particularly, to an ink jet recording head that ejects ink as liquid, an ink jet recording head unit, an ink jet recording apparatus, and a method for manufacturing the ink jet recording head unit.
2. Related Art
As a liquid ejecting head, for example, there is known an ink jet recording head that ejects ink droplets from nozzles by using a pressure change of a pressure generating unit. As the ink jet recording head, there is proposed an ink jet recording head in which a part of walls of a flow channel communicating with a nozzle that ejects ink droplets is formed of a flexible plate (compliance sheet) deformable in response to a pressure change of ink (see, for example, JP-A-2004-106395).
The ink jet recording head of JP-A-2004-106395 is formed by the following method. That is, flow channels are formed by laminating metal plates having recesses or openings formed therein by laser processing or etching. Then, a resin or metal flexible plate (compliance sheet) is bonded to the laminated plates.
In order to bond a flow channel member having upstream flow channels to the inlets of the adherent member to which the compliance sheet is bonded, however, the adherent member needs to have rigidity around the inlets. A low rigidity may cause problems of peeling and ink leakage due to joining failure.
The compliance sheet may be bonded to the adherent member by using an adhesive body obtained by laminating the compliance sheet on a metal rigid member, but the use of the rigid member may cause a problem of an increase in the material cost. Even when the rigid member is directly used as a member that constitutes the flow channels as in JP-A-2004-106395, an unnecessary portion needs to be removed from the rigid member by etching, laser processing, or the like after the compliance sheet has been laminated on the rigid member. This process may cause a problem of an increase in the manufacturing cost.